Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki:Creations for Free Use
Post links to your creations that anyone can use in their maps without your permission. You may not post someone else's creation on here. Doing so will result in a temporary ban. Always make sure to credit the other user for his/her work. Not doing so will also result in a temporary ban. Also, if your creation does not have an article, do not post it on here. Posting a creation without linking it to it's article will result in it's removal. Characters *﻿Tank Dempsey - Treyarch *Nikolai Belinski - Treyarch *Takeo Masaki - Treyarch *Edward Richtofen - Treyarch *John F. Kennedy - Treyarch *Robert McNamara - Treyarch *Fidel Castro - Treyarch *Richard Nixon - Treyarch *John Sandler - Fizzywizzy *PVT Catan - Camalex97 *Any character in my storylines - DeadRaiser *Jackc the Fire Wizard - ZH115 (talk) 22:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) *Gary Oak - Crystar800 *Vietnamese Soldiers - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *American Soldiers - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Salvadore - Crystar800 *Viktor Samarov - Guygombaa Zombie Types *﻿Zombie - Treyarch *Hellhound - Treyarch *Pentagon Thief - Treyarch *Space Monkey - Treyarch *Security Zombie - Magma-Man *Elites - Camalex97 *Half corrupt zombies - Camalex97 *Aliens - Fizzywizzy *Siberian Tigers - Fizzywizzy *Vulture zombie - CornOnTheCod *Axis Zombies - Vleetonk *Any enemy seen in my storylines - DeadRaiser *Any zombies by me - PaC *Any enemies by me - Guygombaa Weapons *﻿All canon weapons *Luger P09 - Camalex97 *Tomahawk - Fizzywizzy *All of my guns - CornOnTheCod (quick link to edit in your own Power-Ups: Triple 7 shotgun & Cashino 21 Crossover) *All of my Guns - Vleetonk *Any weapon featured in my storylines - DeadRaiser *Any weapon in the Modern Zombies (PaC) storyline. - Perk-a-Cola *Katana (ZH115) - Zombiehunter115 (talk) 03:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *Teddy Fighter (ZH115) - Zombiehunter115 (talk) 03:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *C4 (ZH115) - Zombiehunter115 (talk) 21:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) *The Gastington-j20s are cool October 20,2013(UTC) *Any real-life weapons I use in my maps. RisingSun2013 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Grummond-8 - Crystar800 *Javelin Launcher - Crystar800 *Joke Weapons - Greedyselfish *Beretta 59 - Crystar800 *Any weapons I created - Guygombaa Power-Ups *﻿Max Ammo - Treyarch *Nuke - Treyarch *Insta-Kill - Treyarch *Double Points - Treyarch *Death Machine - Treyarch *Fire Sale - Treyarch *Bonfire Sale - Treyarch *Bottle - Treyarch *Triple Points - Daniel Smith *Grim Reaper - Daniel Smith *MP40 - Fizzywizzy *Shooting Infinity - CornOnTheCod *Trapper - CornOnTheCod *Any Power-Up by me - Perk-a-Cola *Any Power-Ups and Anti Power-Ups featured in my storyline - DeadRaiser *Mystery-shift - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Perk-a-Cola *﻿Quick Revive - Treyarch *Double-Tap Root-Beer - Treyarch *Jugger-nog - Treyarch *Speed Cola - Treyarch *PhD Flopper - Treyarch *Stamin-Up - Treyarch *Doctor Perk - Daniel Smith *Stun Soda - Daniel Smith *Steady-Aim Soda - Daniel Smith *High-J - Daniel Smith *Painkiller - Daniel Smith *add on 4 life - The lone zombie slayer *Triple Tap Vodka - Camalex97 *Forager Cola - Camalex97 *Slash & Splash - CornOnTheCod *Reboostinade - Goodboy12 *Stoppin' Dew - Goodboy12 *Extreme Ale - Goodboy12 *Any Perk-a-Colas featured in my storylines - DeadRaiser *Any Perk-a-Cola by me - PaC *Any and all perks by me - EternalBlaze *Mr. Perk-Zombiehunter115 (talk) 03:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *Any of my perks - Animal Crossing Leader *Who's Who II - Crystar800 *Slippery Shield Pop - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Quick Revive II - Crystar800 *Fast Melee Dew - Greedyselfish *Fully Loaded Soda - RisingSun2013 01:07, October 4, 2014 (UTC) *Perk Bottle Crate - Crystar800 *Any perks by me - Guygombaa *Wishing Whiskey - Crystar800 Features *Barrier - Treyarch *﻿Electroshock Defenses - Treyarch *Lunar Lander - Treyarch *Pack-a-Punch Machine - Treyarch *Teleporter - Treyarch *The Power - Treyarch *Zipline - Treyarch *Auto-Changer Machine - Magma-Man *One-Way Shields - Magma-Man *Shotgun Trap - Fizzywizzy *Large Saw - Camalex97 *Epi-quip - CornOnTheCod *Any equipment/utility featured in my storylines - DeadRaiser *Ammo Box - Zombiehunter115 (talk) 03:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Game Modes *TranZit (RisingSun2013) - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Cage Match - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Challenge Mode - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Hardpoint - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Domination - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Meat on the Tarmac - Crystar800 *8 Player Survival - Crystar800 *Deflation - Greedyselfish *Classmaster - ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 06:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) *One in the Chamber - ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 06:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) *Skirmish - Crystar800 Other *Everything and Anything by: CaptainMacMillan, HellHoundSlayer, or Sulfurouspack48. *Richtofen's Past, for mentions in quotes for your storyline by Violet *'Till I Collapse - Zombiehunter115 (talk) 03:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *Welcome to the Family - Zombiehunter115 (talk) 03:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *Any music I use in my maps. RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Pro-Grief, for insertion into any games you wish to make. - Crystar800 *Carbon Fiber - RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:17, March 6, 2014 (UTC) *Element 218 By Icestormshadow